


Manipulation Creation

by Pabaxel



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Halo - Freeform, Master Chief appears in some chapters, Moon bases, New Earth, New Urt’, O.N.I, ODST - Freeform, Space Combat, UNSC, War, battles, ha, midoriya has a quirk, new organization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabaxel/pseuds/Pabaxel
Summary: Halo/MY Hero Academia fanfic.(Original tittle: Seeker of a reborn worldChanged: 05/26/2019)Midoriya also known as Spartan 8199 or Black Wolf, from pack of Strike Wolf as the last remaining survivor of the attack in Reach. What adventures awaits for this young hero.





	1. Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Old title: Seeker of a reborn world

Pabaxel note: Hi, looks like another story is up now. Enjoy! Check Wattpad if you want to see illustrations there.

* * *

—————————————————————

 

 

* * *

"Reach is under attack!!! I repeat Reach is under attack." ,-said Midoriya sending off a distress call across all human channels within the surrounding colonies.

 

Midoriya age: 15

Spartan Program

Spartan 8911/ codename:Black Wolf

Last member of his unit Strike Wolf

UNSC serial number 184779290

 

Midoriya has been fighting in a Conder ship against an unknown "alien" force. Which have shot and destroyed Reach within a matter of seconds.

 

His job as of now is to hold off this threat to give enough time for the remaining colonists and people to escape this madness. Along with a group of UNSC soldiers flying within the orbit of the planet trying to fend off this threat.

 

"There's two on my back!! Ahhh

hhhhhhhh!!" ,-yells the pilot as UNSC Conder just went down.

 

 

"This is Spartan 8911, evacuation has been successful." ,-said Midoriya being shot at multiple times but maneuvers dodging them.

 

 

"Copy that Spartan 8911, clear to engage?" ,-said the captain of the nearby a Frigate  .

  

"Negative sir , they have vast technological superiority over us. We can't attack." ,-said Midoriya trying to avoid the incoming plasma shots coming from the main vessel.

 

"100% of the remaining ships have left the area." ,-said his AI Kara until in of the enemy ship (The Covenant) blows up.

  

"How?—-" ,-said Midoriya as his ship was hit with the impact of the explosion causing his ship to start losing control.

  

"Wh—at's goi-ing on!" ,-said Midoriya as he hits his head activating auto-pilot and loses consciousness in the process.

  

Everything is in complete black, he is in a room without any doors or windows it's dark. "Where Am I?" ,-said Midoriya as he remembers the giant explosion.

  

Midoriya in the dark room sees a blue light coming on the opposite side of the room and heads straight for it.

  

———*Warning*-————                             —————-—*Warning*———  ———-*Warning*  ———

  

"Energy at 2% Not enough power to sustain for another 6 hours." ,-said Kara trying to zap Midoriya out.

  

"Argh!." ,-said Midoriya trying to get up and falling to the floor of the ship waking up.

 

"Sir! your okay?" asks Kara checking his vital signs.

 

"Yeah it seems we were blown out of course, where are we?" ,-Izuku asks still in the floor.

 

"Midoriya I don't know, but look get up and see it for yourself." ,-said Kara as Izuku gets up putting his hand over the control panel.

  

"Earth?" ,-said Midoriya looking at the planet Earth, not like he remembers where he went on a mission before. But it's blue, green and brown and what he remembers it being red and brown and full of dust storms.

 

"Woah!" ,-said Midoriya still admiring the view.

  

"It's beautiful, I haven't seen something like this before." ,-said Kara

 

"That's true, have you contract Earth?" ,-Midoriya asks still looking at this beautiful earth.

  

"Yeah, but looks like they are keeping communication silent." ,-said Kara checking all radio frequencies much higher.

 

"Yeah I can see why, from the battle back in Reach. I would do the same.." ,-said Midoriya

  

"We don't have enough fuel, it needs to recharge." ,-said Kara, "Alright, Kara Activate stealth to the ship." ,-said Midoriya as he collects all the valuable equipment and restock on supplies that the ship had.

 

*Ship enters the atmosphere*

 

Kara and Midoriya are still not getting replies from the Earth Government. They head to the coordinates from their last mission but to their suppose it's not there.

 

"That's odd?" ,said Midoriya as he looks around, "This sections are completely different." ,-he said as the location was underwater.

 

*Scanning*

  

"It would seem so, the oxygen a way to high compared to last time." ,-said Kara

 

"There's houses here, it's been a while since I seen one of those." ,-he said as most of his time has been taken and training since an early age into the SPARTAN program.

 

 

"Look Kara there's a island there." ,-said Midoriya adding the coordinates as he is not able to pilot the ship, but she can.

  

"Alright sir, rest." ,-said Kara as she pilots the ship and settles down. Until Midoriya is trying hard to remember what happened during the battle of Reach, how is he going to be about to reach UNSC with this incoming danger.

 

During the process something triggers within his mind as he goes back in the black room he was before. But this time there seems to be much larger and it's starts to resemble a big hanger with blue light with a black background.

  

"What's going on here?" ,-he thought as he moves around, "it's pretty empty here, I wish there was a new ship." ,-he thought as a shiny blue light came from behind and turns around.

 

"What the—." ,-said Midoriya as he looks at a colonial tug, which it was used as interplanetary transport vessels mainly used to deliver resources and supplies.

 

"How did you get here?" ,-he thought "maybe?" ,-he said as another bright blue light appeared new to it as a Falcon helicopter came from the ground as it was lift up to ground level.

  

"Hmmm....this is weird...if I touc—" ,-said Midoriya as he touches the Tug,

 

*Select Tug to use?*

 

*yes*       *no*

  

Then looks around he is in the old Conder.

As he looks outside and the it was the Colonial Tug was outside next to the Conder.

 

 

"I think I have the solution." ,-said Midoriya walking out in his power armor.

"Kara destroy the Conder." ,-he said

 

 

"What?" ,-said Kara as she makes a hologram of herself wearing a UNSC uniform.

  

"Destroy it." ,-said Midoriya walking out of the ship. "But this is the only— when did the ship appeared!" ,-said Kara

 

"I summon it I guess." ,-said Midoriya

  

"You guess?" ,-said Kara as sets the self destruct system in the bet up Conder.

 

"So what do we do now?",- she asks 

 

"I guess, we will scout the region we are in. Also Kara activate the stealth on his ship." ,-said Midoriya as he goes inside the ship. "So this is a civilian ship." ,-he said checking the new controls.

* * *

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/715539808-seeker-of-a-reborn-planet-escape>


	2. What is this world?

* * *

[https://www.patreon.com/Pabaxel ](https://www.patreon.com/Pabaxel)

Pabaxel: If you want to support this type of content.

[https://mobile.twitter.com/pabaxel](https://www.patreon.com/Pabaxel%20%20https://mobile.twitter.com/pabaxel)

 

* * *

 

 

Midoriya turns on the colonial Tug as Kara activates the stealth of the ship. While the Condor disintegrates, Kara was been trying to contact to Earth until she does but in a weird way.

 

 

"Um sir, it seems based on this research of the planet, it seems they haven't reached intergalactic space travel." ,-said Kara as she continues to red articles from different companies trying to head to space.

 

 

"This looks-Iooks like those lessons, I took back a few years ago. Where building were made out mostly out of concrete and wooden houses can be seen in the distance.

 

 

"This is wired, as far as we know his time and era should have interstellar technology." ,-said Kara still checking the web as she manage to get inside.

 

 

"I looks like something happened." ,-said Midoriya still thinking on what the hell just happened, why is he able to take our ships? Why? What's happening?

 

"Well sir, something did happen." ,-said Kara

 

 

"What?" ,-asks Midoriya in a panic.

 

 

"Looks like the timelines from our world I'd completely different from where we are. There seemed to be that an event triggered the diversion from our timeline. Something called quirks it says." ,-said Kara continuing reading

 

 

"Quirks?" ,-he questioned

 

 

"Yes, quirks are normal labeled as a sort of superpower or supernatural." ,-continues Kara

 

 

"So maybe that's what happed, other than that I'm not sure what's going on" ,-said Midoriya trying to fit all the pieces. Until something showed in the radar. Over 50 dots and are going critical turning red.

 

 

"Looks like someone is in distress." ,-said Kara scanning again the areas.

 

 

"Let's head over there." ,-said Midoriya as Kara took over the ship flying in that direction.

 

 

The situation is at U.A someone broke down the security gate as many reporters took the chance and trespass into the campus. They were all asking where was All Might the number one hero in Japan as a teacher.

 

 

Students inside the cafeteria were starting to panic cause they have never experience something like this. As lida notices that the reporters are the cause of the alarm. So he tries to get somewhere high to get everyone's attention. But then-

  

Something came from the sky landing cracking the floor. lida a an Few class members of class 1-A where shocked by this.

 

——-

 

Few seconds back

"Kara this is fine." ,-said Midoriya as he opens the side door ready to jump

 

"Are your sure you want to-.......Well he just jumped." ,-said Kara as Black Wolf was already on his way towards the cause of the commotion leaving the ship hovering over.

 

 

Izuku cracks the floor.

"Damn didn't expect that." ,-he thought as he notice bunch of people holding some type of technology with flashes. Which he is starting to get bothered by them so he Activate his EMP system frying at the camera's and equipment the media had.

 

 

As well as it cut all coverage of the incident. Izuku didn't say a word and all the reports started running away from the campus as they didn't have their working equipment at hand even their cell phones.

 

 

"Wonder what have I done?" ,-said Midoriya as some staff from U.A started to walk towards him.

 

 

"Hey who are you?" ,-said a security member

 

 

"Where's your ID?" ,-said a staff member.

 

 

As Midoriya started to look for solutions to get out. "I need to get out of here, they are warning funny costumes." ,-Izuku thought as something small as a child height came out from the building. It was a mouse type like creature walking in two legs instead of four.

 

 

"He is a guest of mine." ,-said the Mouse creature Izuku just played along with it.

 

 

"Thank you for inviting me." ,-said Izuku pretending shaking its hand.

 

 

"It's a pressure, sorry for the late announcement." ,-said Principal Nezu, "let's go to my office."

 

 

"Okay...." ,-said Midoriya walking with this strange things it's nothing like he has never seen before.

 

 

(Reach was not the first time Izuku made contact with alien forces. This is were I will bend the lore a bit to fit it to my use.)

 

 

They went all the way to the fourth floor into an office like room.

 

"So why are your here?" ,-asked Principal Nezu

 

 

"Not quite sure, I was checking out the area. When ai notice a mass group of people rushing to this school sir." ,-said Midoriya

 

 

"Thank you for that, but for us to continue talking I need for you to take of the helmet sir."

 

 

"Fine by me.” ,-said Black Wolf 

”There's not toxic gas around here sir." ,-said Kara as Wolf taking off his helmet revealing himself to the principal.

 

 

"Your quite young.....compared to your body proportions." ,-said Nezu estimating his height around 6,11. "How old are you?" ,-he follows by another question.

 

 

"Not sure? 15 maybe 16..sir." ,-said Izuku

 

 

"So why are you doing here, what's your name?" ,-said Principal Nezu

 

 

"I'm Spartan 8911/ codename:Black Wolf member of unit Strike Wolf, UNSC serial number 184779290, sir." ,-said Midoriya

 

 

"Your real name." ,-said Nezu

 

 

"You can all me Izuku, sir!" ,-said Midoriya

 

 

"There's nothing here that suggest your identity or role , but your not lying either." ,-said Nezu, "So which is the real problem, his back ground, or lack of understanding seems lost." ,-he thought


	3. What have you done?

* * *

 

"So your job is going to be, to help 1-A students during their training." ,-said Nezu looking over at the half sheet of paper with whatever information was filled in,Izuku walks out from the office. "Just who you are you Mr.Midoriya." ,-said Nezu inside his head constantly thinking of different possibilities.

 

 

After exploring around the school for a few minutes, Izuku is still wearing his grey suit.

 

 

"Kara are you there?" ,-asked Midoriya walking in the hallways of the school.

 

 

"Yes I'm here, what do you need?" ,-said Kara

 

 

"Well this place is still weird, so I need for you to find a place to stay tonight if possible?" ,-asked Izuku waiting for a response from Kara.

 

 

"Yeah, I will find a way for you to settle in tonight." ,-said Kara disappearing in the web.

 

 

"Okay let's continue." ,-said the young Spartan walking down the stairs looks at a sign. "Okay then...this.....is class 1-A, this door is enormous." , Izuku thought opening the door as multiple heads snap towards his direction.

 

 

He notices what looks like the teacher looking at him, but he looks like he wasn't slept in for a least a week and half at best.

 

 

"I got a notice from the principal, come in" ,-said the teacher welcoming him half wake.

 

 

"This..." ,-said the young Spartan giving him the note followed by a ID.

 

 

"Looks like that's it, class this will be your new classmate." ,-said Mr.Aizawa as the class are incredibly curious about this student wearing a hero costume already

 

 

"Woah is suit looks cool!" ,-said a floating uniform girly voice.

 

 

"Looks heavy, look at those dents." ,-said a guy with yellow hair resembling a lighting bolt.

 

 

"Another extra in my way!" ,-said a kid with a pissed off facing the window.

 

 

While Midoriya was in a somewhat shock, "So this is what he meant to help the students, I became one of them." ,-thought Izuku, "good morning my name is spar— I mean Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you." ,-he said

 

 

"Okay everyone just in time, there's a new assignment!" ,-said Mr.Aizawa

 

 

"Oh..no! What is it this time." ,-said a girl with pink skin, "interesting.." ,-Midoriya thought

 

 

"Better not be another test." ,-said a boy questionable short height with bizarre purple round hair.

 

 

"Your assignment is to select a class representative and vice rep. Take you time." ,-said Mr.Aizawa putting on a yellow sleeping bag and fell asleep.

 

 

After that the class was a mess as students started verbally fight over the positions.

 

 

"Why are they fighting over this?" ,-said Izuku, "Looks like they're distracted for the moment, which gives me time for me to come up with some story if they ask." ,-he thought.

 

 

"Not sure, it's not that important to say the least." ,-said a student with a bird like face.

 

 

"Hello, Nice to meet you." ,-said Midoriya greeting his fellow classmate.

 

 

"Same to you, my name is Tokoyami."

 

 

"So Tokoyami, What this class for?" ,-Midoriya asks as he is not familiar in this setting.

 

 

"You don't know? This is a class hero course." ,-said Tokoyami as the room started to calm down

 

 

"I see now." ,-said Midoriya as he notices that these students have unique qualities and characteristics alike, "maybe is those quirk things that Kara talked about." ,-he thought as he seats down.

 

 

As some point the class decided to vote on their leaders, "Looks like most of the students are going to vote for themselves." ,-thought Izuku looks around the classroom, "maybe her." ,-he said

 

 

"Hey Tokoyami vote for her okay." ,-said the Spartan pouring to his new classmate.

 

 

"Sure, it's not like there's that many people to choose from." ,-said Tokayami writing down her name, Izuku took a look on the name he wrote down.

 

 

"Okay got it." ,-said Midoriya looking at another student that was quiet too, "Hello there, name is Midoriya,"

 

 

"Todoroki." ,-he said not moving at all in his seat.

 

 

"Do you mind if you vote for her?" ,-said Midoriya taking out his vote showing it to Todoroki.

 

 

"Sure....this is taking to long." ,-said Todoroki wanted this to end so he can rest and writes down on his vote. Finally moving around with the vote.

 

 

"Thanks." ,-said Izuku as Todoroki just nods seating down and closes his eyes. "Let's get this over with." ,-he said walking by dropping off his vote.

 

 

After a few minutes later, "alright looks like everyone voted, let's see the results." ,-said a student with blue hair and glass walking like a robotic clanker announcing the new representatives.

 

 

"And they are...... Yaoyorozu at 4 votes, and Jirou for 3 votes."

 

 

"That went better than expected." ,-Midoriya thought as the class bell rings, everyone starts walking from the classroom.

 

 

"Looks like it's break." ,-he thought as he walks towards the exit Midoriya bumps into someone. "Sorry about that."

 

 

"I'm fine, I know what you did." ,-said Jirou looking up at him.

 

 

"Did you?" ,-asked Izuku confused looking down at her.

 

 

"Will discuss this matter, but first let's grab some lunch." ,-said Jirou as luck started

 

 

"Lead the way, vice rep." ,-said Midoriya smiling under his helmet.

* * *

 


	4. Class Vice rep

Midoriya looks around it's been a while since he was around so many people in an enclosed area. except that time when there was an air raid and he had to take refuge from the enemy bombardments in a bunker.

 

"Come on let's go." ,-said Jirou ordering him to line up to get food as Izuku was zoning out.

 

Students started staring at Izuku for wearing his suit catching everyone's attention.

 

Midoriya grabs his food, with he didn't have any type of preference. Food that's edible, it's good food from the Spartan program which he learned later.

 

Izuku walks towards an empty table by crosses paths with someone.

 

"Looks like another hero rival here" ,-said a student with blonde yellow hair with crazy blue eyes as he touches Midoriya's shoulder.

 

"My name is Monoma, and I see your part of class 1-A. I want to see what your quirk is." (Quirk Copy: allows Neito to utilize a Quirk after coming into contact with its respective user. He is part of class 1-B.)

 

"Uh....Nothing?" ,-said Monoma puzzled as his smile turns to terror as this armored student shakes him off and pushes him down to the Ground "Wait-wait-why can't I copy your quirk?"

 

(Note: Monoma still doesn't know what types of quirks he can and cannot copy.)

 

"I see..." ,-said Izuku, "So his power or quirk is to copy other powers maybe?" ,-he thought, "I dare you, if you touch me again if you can see with that face of yours intact. Did you hear me?....... Do I need to repeat myself again." ,-said Midoriya as something about his existence bothers him.

 

As a female student with orange hair grabs the blond crazy kid away, "Sorry about that, he seems to like to press people's buttons." ,-she said

 

"Make sure he doesn't bother me again, he will remember." ,-said Izuku looking at the kid. "A troublemaker uh?" ,-he thought as he was being dragged by the girl.

 

"Midoriya is everything okay?" ,-asked Jirou walking with her food.

 

"Yes, everything is fine here." ,-said Izuku grabbing his food again and they both seat down by a table.

 

"So this is your first day here?" ,-Jirou asked seating down right in front of Izuku.

 

"That's correct." ,-said Midoriya as Jirou looks at him weird.

 

"Are you going to take off that helmet?" ,-asked Jirou as she hasn't seen his face.

 

"Oh....sorry, forgot I been wearing this." ,-said Izuku grabbing the back on his helmet and opens it.

 

Kyoka was more than surprised to see Midoriya's face it looks mature in a way and very handsome.

 

"It's there something wrong Jirou?" ,-asked Izuku getting closed to her.

 

Midoriya has been getting more comfortable the longer the lunch period goes by.

 

It was awkward at first especially for his little spartan soul as he was little experience talking over long periods of time. Especially to the opposite sex, as part of his training have been in isolated areas with little contact with other humans.

 

But something hit, just in the right spot. "What kind of music do you listen too?" ,-asked Midoriya as that made Kyoka open up more as she makes a slight smile.

 

"Well the time of music that I listen too is mostly rock, and from time to time I change the pace so I don't get bored." ,-she said getting excited.

 

"Tell me more, I'm all ears." ,-said Izuku finishing eating.

 

"Okay first." ,-Jirou started taking throughout the rest of lunch time. As they both started to bond from Kyoka talking about her music and Midoriya mostly learning new things which the Spartan program didn't teach him and well taking in liking rock music.

————

 

As Midoriya went by each class which was supposedly much easier than the classes he took a few years back in the UNSC.

 

The teachers where informed by the principal about Midoriya's permission to wear his armor during class.

 

"Bye Midoriya." ,-said Kyoka waving at Izuku.

 

"Bye Jirou." ,-said Midoriya as he finally remembers her name, "alright I integrated into a high level school, made two new friends and the principal is an ally. Not bad for a kid that went through dimensions I think?" ,-he said as what Kara described him of the trip while he was unconscious.

 

Class once again disappeared as soon as the bell ringed. "Perfect, Kara can you respond?" ,-asks Izuku waiting for a reply.

 

"Yup, sorry about that, I got you a place. I had to win a lottery to get the money." ,-said Kara

 

"Lottery?" ,-said Midoriya confused

 

"Oh...well it's a type of price to gain money and you win by buying tickets for a low price for a chance to claim the prize. Something along those lines, let's go I think your going to like it." ,-said Kara

 

"Alright, I can't want to see it." ,-said Midoriya calling down *Tug*

 

"Looks like I can call for it." ,-he said getting in the ship piloting towards the coordinates set in by Kara.

 

"Is that the place?" ,-asks Midoriya getting closer to the spot Kara used it would be.

 

"See that's it." ,-said Kara taking control over the ship hovering down to the isolated house with a property of hundred acres across.

 

"Looks..... okay?" ,-said Midoriya looking at the two story house, it's been a long time since he has stepped in a house.

 

 

"It's a great place to set up base here, there's mostly no one here." ,-said Kara

 

"I guess it's time to settle in." ,-said Izuku getting off the ship.


	5. Progress Building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord Server: https://discord.gg/q7fqNSu

 

* * *

Midoriya went inside the house, there was furniture already placed there.

 

"it's been a long day." ,-said Izuku taking off his armor falling asleep.

 

A soon as he closed his eyes, his body felt lighter. And he was back again in the hanger with blue lights.

 

"I'm back again?" ,-he thought looking more in detail of this place. "Seems rather plain if I think so myself." ,-as another thought can through his mind.

 

As that was happening the only deserted hanger started taking shape. "Woah!" ,-he noticed hanger having more ships on standby. "What's his door opened?" ,-he asks grabbing the handle and opens the door.

 

"This is way better than expected, what's going on here?" ,-said Midoriya speechless looking outside of the hanger, two frigate ships are on standby. There not active there just stationed right next to the hanger.

 

"So is this a power that the principal keep on asking about? Probably." ,-Izuku thought as helooks at an empty spot within the hanger and starts thinking of something.

 

The Mantis is a heavy combat walker used by the UNSC. Was just created within a couple of seconds. "Hmmm...so." ,-Izuku started messing around the hanger adding ships to weapons to vehicles that he knew about from the UNSC times."

 

"Damn that's still active! Deactivate." ,-he said turning down the Mantis.

 

"I think this power can create any device as long as I have seen it or made contact with it at some point and reimagine it. But it's getting pretty lonely on here." ,-said Midoriya as he said that 10 ODST troops appeared out of nowhere.

 

"Hold up...it I just created them?" ,-said Midoriya startled as he notices the purple sparks coming off them, until it's creation it's complete. "So I can design my own army?nice."

 

"Good morning sir, Squad leader Ray reporting for duty."

 

"Good morning soldiers, be on standby. Their will be things to do later, one piece of advice don't freak out." ,-said Izuku warning them as Midoriya close his eyes at started imagining more UNSC troops from various classes and jobs.

 

Bright purple lights and flashes appeared across the hanger. More and more personnel started filling in.

 

"My god....." ,-said Ray looking as his new comrades are appearing right before his eyes.

 

After hours of creation and modifying different vehicles and troops alike. Izuku started adding entertainment within the base ranging from restaurants to movies theaters and everything in between. For his army to be entertained in this weird place.

 

"Now it's more lively here, wonder if I can bring in Kara here?" ,-he thought

 

"You asked for me sir?" ,-said Kara appearing right next to Midoriya's shoulder.

 

"Woah! Hello there Kara, didn't expect for you to come out at this moment." ,-said Izuku startled by Kara's sudden appearance.

 

"I don't know that happened? Wait! What's going on here? Izuku explain!" ,-said Kara shocked by the level of the operation.

 

As Midoriya gave orders to his creations they started operating normally without any problems."I don't know myself, but I think I have an idea." ,-said Izuku walking to his new modified headquarters.

 

——————

Quirk: Formulation Creation

 

User can create and copy any type of sentient and non sentient creations and will follow the user's orders.

 

How is works: Unknown

———————

 

"Umm..Midoriya why is the ONI headquarters doing here?" ,-she asks 

 

"Oh..it's not ONI, I took the design of the layout of the building instead and I started adding more things to it."

 

"Those people always acted weird." ,-said Kara as they pass through security that Izuku created around the base.

 

"I can I agree with that." ,-said Midoriya closing in to his headquarters. Conder ships started doing patrols around the base. "Just in time." ,-he said seeing a squadron passing by.

 

"Overlord, keep always 5 pelicans on standby, and two warthogs ." ,-ordered Izuku

 

"Yes general, five pelicans and two warthogs will be on standby at all times." ,-said Overlord

 

"Thanks Overlord, over out." ,-said Midoriya getting inside the headquarters and opens an elevator.

 

Kara notices are they head up to the top level, over in the distance a residential area. "How long you been here?" ,-she asks

 

"Just a few hours." ,-responded Midoriya checking hidden ONI files.

 

"Hours!" ,-said Kara raising her voice.

"Why, what happened?" ,-said Izuku confused.

 

"Nothing for a moment we arrive at your new house that I got you, and know and entire city is in the making.

 

Midoriya's quirk affects time and space making his own safe sanctuary. Making the real world and everything else stop time while he is his safe area.

 

"Looks like everything is almost ready." ,-said Izuku waking up, its still night."Maybe I can access it during the day." ,-he thought as he notice a small inbox in his right bottom corner. "What this?" ,-selecting it.

 

It's a status list of his troops. "Woah...that's a lot more than what I thought I created." ,-he said looking through their status, as he made a something different to each troop. Their unique in different ways.

 

900 UNSC on standby, 350 reserves, and 300 civilians. 

"They are my people, I will protect them like they will protect me." ,-he thought transferring some buildings from his safe world to the real world.

 

————————————————————————

(Pabaxel: Will come back to explain his quirk or in a later chapter maybe.)


	6. USJ First Attack

* * *

The night passes on as Midoriya starts building a small base around his house. From an airfield, to a bunker and two rows of fences, working non stop until the sunrise.

  
  


"What? It's tomorrow already?" ,-said Midoriya confused looking at the sun rays hitting his eyes.

  
  


"Yes sir, you been up all night trying to move these building into this world." ,-said Kara as she has been checking in with the security systems around the base. As for the facility that looks like ONI that Midoriya build. "Seems to be working fine here." ,-she thought.

  
  


Not only does Midoriya can create items and living beings. But can create buildings and vehicles as long as he hows they function.

  
  


"Almost there, one more fence." ,-said Izuku placing the last fence completing the second layer surrounding his property.

  
  


"Remember your enrolled in school." ,-said Kara reminding him of U.A.

  
  


"Of course I remember." ,-said Midoriya already wearing his modified ODST armor suit.

  
  


"You better not be late." ,-said Kara. "Don't worry." ,-said Izuku as a pelican ship hovers over him. "Just in time." ,-he said as the ship lands.

  
  


"Good morning General." ,-said Overlord over the intercom.

  
  


"Morning Overlord, drop me off to these coordinates and don't worry about landing." ,-said Izuku sending the location to him. "Yes General on the way." ,-said Overlord taking off towards U.A high school.

  
  


After a 10 minutes of flying Overlord is right on target. "Here we are sir.",-he said hovering over the school as students notice this ship flying around.

  
  


"Thanks, open the back." ,-said Midoriya standing up walking to the edge of the open drop ship.

  
  


"Are you going to......" ,-said Overlord as he looks behind that the General is gone. "Did he just jump? I wouldn't even do that!"

  
  


"That's your General there, return back to base." ,-said Kara as the ship turns around leaving the area.

  
  


Izuku landings as the suit absorbed the shock impact leaving cracks in the ground. "This suit works just as fine like yesterday." ,-he thought, "looks like class is about to start." ,-he said as he enters the school building.

  
  


Then after hours and hours of school sweating down without moving, has taken a toll on this young spartan. He is used to taking in mission that would use large amounts of stamina. But there's nothing to do for hours and most listen to the teachers instructions.

  
  


"Alright class, we are going to take a small field trip." ,-said Mr.Aizawa finishing his lecture in front of the class.

  
  


"Field trip?" ,-said the class in union confused. The young spartan heard that and came back to life.

  
  


"Everyone suit up, except for Midoriya." ,-said Eraserhead as Izuku his already wearing his armor suit.

  
  


Midoriya has been waiting outside for his classmates looking around at this peaceful scene, until the busses arrive. Then he notices another class walking towards the other bus and that blonde guy and orange hair girl boarded in second bus.

  
  


"So it's not just us then." ,-he thought looking at his general direction.

  
  


"There's certainly more hero class courses around the world, here there's two classes." ,-said Kara managed to break through the U.A security system.

  
  


"So it seems." ,-said Midoriya as he caught the glance of the blonde kid looking at his direction. "I see you, you know?" ,-he thought boarding the bus.

  
  


**——————————**

 

Few minutes passed by as they all board the bus and take their random seats. Jirou seats next to Izuku as to his other side was Asui.

  
  
  


"Midoriya why don't you take off your helmet?" ,-asks Mina putting her hands on his helmet, trying to take it off multiple times.

  
  


"It's a hassle to put it back on." ,-said Midoriya dodging.  

  
  


"Wait, was that a lie?" ,-thought Jirou as she saw him taking and putting on his helmet easily. "So what gives?" ,-she thought looking at Midoriya.

  
  


"Why is she looking at me like that?" ,-thought Izuku looking through his peripherals next to him. "Yup she still looking over here, look to the other way." ,-everything was moving in smoothly.

  
  


Then the bus stops.

"Alright class we are here, everyone hurry and get off the bus." ,-said Mr.Aizawa walking out the bus.

  
  


"Okay So this is where we start." ,-Midoriya thought getting off looking around, "looks like the big dome."

  
  


"Woah space hero Thirteen!" ,-said a girl with a bubbly personality.

  
  


"Name Ochako Uraraka/ Quirk: Gravity." ,-said Kara highlighting her.

  
  


"Thanks for the info Kara." ,-said Midoriya as Kara starts displaying everyone's names and quirks.

  
  


Upon entering the big facility, Izuku felt something was off. His experience fighting insurgents and terrorists across different planets and the aliens that have showed up destroying most of Reach in seconds.

 

"This can't be good." ,-he thought entering with the rest of the class.

  
  


Then a purple portal appears in the center of the facility "You got to be kidding me." ,-said Midoriya as waves of villains started walking in to the USJ and later 3 more villains, "looks like the leaders based on how they stand out." ,-he thought

  
  


"Everyone stay back this is not a drill, get back to the bus. Thirteenth stay with the class and leave. " ,-said Mr. Aizawa putting on his yellow googles and starts rushing down the stairs attacking the surprised villains.

(Quirk: Erase)

 

"Woah look at sensei go." ,-said Kirishima (Quirk:Hardening)

  
  


"Alright everyone get moving to the exit, like Mr.Aizawa said." ,-Hero Thirteen (Quirk: black hole)

  
  


"Hey Midoriya don't just stand there, get moving." ,-said Jirou grabbing his hands.

(Quirk:Earphone Jack)

 

"Uh? Oh...Jirou...sorry I have to stay back."

  
  


"What? Why?" ,-she said

  
  


"Cause...." ,-he was about to say something but a purple mist appeared between the class.

  
  


"Hello there children, it seems we have invited ourselves in. By the way I have a question wasn't All Might supposed to be here? A change in plans maybe?" ,-he the villain asking questions. " Hmm.....hearing your silence means you don't know. Maybe a little play time would be fun." ,-he said as most of the class gets covered by a black mist. (Just like in the actual story) and starts transporting the students across different sections around the USJ.

 

————

 

Midoriya gets transported in the rocky cliff simulation section.

"Arh!!!, That was a fall." ,-he though it the ground. He felt a small pressure above him. "Hello, Midoriya." ,-said Jirou un top of him. "Sorry about that." ,-she said getting off him.

 

"It's fine, don't worry." ,-said Izuku getting up and takes a look around. "Have you see the others?" ,-he asks

  
  


"No I haven't." ,-said Jirou as she uses her Quirk to detect anybody within her radius.

  
  


"Hey, Jirou take this." ,-said Izuku giving Jirou his prototypes Mk1 pocket shield, and a pistol with stun bullets.

 

(Pocket shield: early concept activating the shield will protect the individual from physical and energy attacks.)

  
  


"Are you sure?" ,-she asks holding the pistol which was lighter than she thought.

  
  


"Yup that box is a portable shield just press that yellow button, and the stun pistol well it is what is says." ,-said Midoriya taking out his rifle.

  
  


"I didn't know that Midoriya had weapons with him." ,-thought Jirou following him. "What? I hear some fighting." ,-she said

  
  


"How can you...." ,-he cut himself out and he remembered what her quirk is. "I need an aerial view." ,-he thought looking around until he spots a few cameras. "Nice..." ,-he said

  
  


"What's nice?" ,-she asks. "Oh,nothing." ,-said Izuku "Whatever, follow me theirs fighting within this section." ,-said Jirou while Midoriya notices some ice in the distance.

 

"Kara: Ice user: scanning/ Shouta Todoroki, quirk: half hot and cold.."

  
  


"Interesting..." ,-he thought as he follows Jirou into a fight. "How are we getting down there?" ,-she asks looking down noticing her friend Yaoyorozu fighting along with a classmate, "climb my back ." ,-said Izuku looking down at the steep hill.

 

*Kara: Momo Yaoyorozu/ quirk:creation*

  
  


"What?" ,-she said turning red,"....okay but you gave me no choice." ,-she said climbing on his back. "How are we exactly going to

  
  


"Hold right and observe.." ,- said Midoriya sliding down the side of the mountain, keeping himself balanced all the way down. "Woah....haven't done that in a while, are you okay?" ,-he asks

  
  


"I think I am?" ,-said Jirou feeling slightly dizzy.

  
  


"Haha...looks like more vic— as the villain gets dropped kicked right in the stomach and fainted.

  
  


"Shut your mouth." ,-said Midoriya getting tired of all of this monologuing. And takes out his pistol and starts aiming at the legs of the wave of villains coming their way.

 

*Pow!* *Pow!* *Pow!*

 

Jirou starts using the stun pistol and uses Heartbeat Fuzz.(Using special sound-amplifying items located on her forearms, Kyoka plugs her jacks into those amplifiers and slams them onto the floor, channeling a powerful heartbeat that causes the ground to shatter due to the enhanced vibrations.)

  
  


"She's quite talented, she can be a very dangerous range hero." ,-he thought, "not where she's looking!" ,-he throws a stun grenade over her hitting the villain behind her.

  
  


"Thanks." ,-she said paralyzing more villains coming there way. "No problem." ,-said Midoriya as they both starts synchronizing their moves as one lacks range skill the other uses close combat.

 

There's more villains than anticipated

"1,300,000 volts!!!" ,-he yelled electrocuting everyone villain in the area. Jirou and Midoriya are in the area. "Jirou quick activate your shield." ,-said Midoriya, "Okay...okay." ,-she said pressing the yellow button creating a blue shield surrounding her. "Wait what are you doing!" ,-she yells as Midoriya covers her with his body.

  
  


"The initial blast is to much for the shield—" ,-he electric rays hit Izuku multiple times. Reflecting the rest of the shocks from Jirou.

  
  


"Hey, Midoriya are you alright." ,-she asks. "Could be better, but I'm fine." ,-said Izuku as his outer armor is under extreme heat.

  
  


Yaoyorozu made herself a protective shielding with a thick blanket. "I will have to talk to her about that." ,-he said as the ground breaks and a villains takes hostage electric kid.

  
  


*Kara: Denki Kaminari/ quirk:Electrification*

  
  


"Aha! Looks like I captured someone with a same quirk as mine, I don't want to kill him." ,-said the electric villain looking at the armored student pointing below him. "What? When did i—" ,-*Explosion!!!!*

It stopped the villain and Kaminari was sent flying in the air and landed back to them.

  
  


"When did you planted that mine?" ,-asks Yaoyorozu

  
  


"Well before it started I went in throwing discs with are the proximity mines. Which was the mines were detonated." ,-said Midoriya looking into his suit damage control.

  
  


————

  
  


Midoriya tells all three of them well two of them, to head back to the entrance. After some resistance, extensive persuasion and a favor Jirou agreed and head with Yaoyorozu back with the rest of the class.

 

"Sir Hero Thirteenth has be incapacitated." ,-said the Warp gate user.

  
  


"Good job Kurogiri." ,-said the Blue haired villain as they watch the show go on.

  
  


"Time to enter the battlefield, Kara play that song that Jirou recommended during lunch." ,-said Midoriya knocking down two villains with weird looking hair.

 

"Got it Sir, playing All Good Things, For the Glory." ,-said Kara playing the song. "That's more like it." ,-said Midoriya feeling the music going through his mind.

  
  


"Who are you?" ,-said the blue haired villain notices someone taking down his minions. Midoriya looked at the villain and stayed silent waking up close to him.

  
  


Midoriya looks at the teacher in the ground beat up and bleeding.

"Hey, don't underestimate Shigaraki, Nomu Kill." ,-commanded the villain.

  
  


"Shigaraki, huh..." ,-thought Midoriya.

"Energy shields activated" ,-said Kara.

 

(Energy shielding is an advanced defensive technology making use of a field of energized particles that wraps around a surface, which deflects objects that attempt to impact the surface. Most energy shields are able to deflect various forms of damage, from material projectiles to directed energy streams.)

 

As Midoriya takes a direct hit from the Nomu, causing him to fly straight into a wall.

  
  


"Argh....didn't expect that." ,-said Midoriya looking at the shield Kara activated, "thanks for the assist."

  
  


"Not problem, keep yourself alive." ,-said Kara looking at the shield, it took a quarter of its energy health.

  
  


"It's regenerating!" ,-said Midoriya shocked as this is the first time the shield be implemented.

  
  


"It's still on it's testing face." ,-said Kara, "enemy incoming!"

  
  


Midoriya looks to his right, seeing the Nomu sprinting towards him. Midoriya blocking the attacking taking damage.

 

"Ahh!" ,-screamed Midoriya as his left shoulder dislocated. "Damn it." ,-he said throwing a few land mines.

 

*Explosion!!!!*

It took both of the Nomu's legs.

 

"Nice....

*Nomu starts regenerating*

.....fuck." ,-said Midoriya as the creature quickly recovered as both of its legs grew back.

  
  


"Good attempt, but it's useless for the anti symbol of peace to get defeated  by someone like you. It has shock absorption and super regeneration." ,-said Shigaraki shouting across the battlefield.

  
  


"So it seems...." ,-he thought, "or the brain." ,-as Izuku notice a soft spot in the head. The brain it's expose and very fragile part of the body.

  
  


"Smokes it is." ,-said Midoriya grabbing a few stun grenades followed by smoke grenades.

  
  


"Infrared activated" ,-said Kara as Midoriya's vision as he could he the body heat from the Nomu.

  
  


"Got you." ,-he said hitting a part of the brain as the Nomu was stunned by the grenades.

  
  


"What's going on?" ,-said Shigaraki worried as the Nomu hasn't moved for a few minutes.

  
  


"This may not be good sir." ,-said Kurogiri advising Shigaraki to retreat.

  
  


They both look as the smoke dissipated slowly, hoping the Nomu had defeated the kid. But instead they see their trump card in the floor unconscious as the kids looks straight to them.

  
  


"Damn cheater!!!!" ,-Shigaraki yelled as Midoriya rushes in with a burst rifle with one hand and opens fire.

 

Trrrrr!!!!! Trrrr!!!!! Trrrrrr!!!!!!

  
  


Shooting Shigaraki multiple times to the point that he lost consciousness and Kurogiri manages to make a portal for him and Shigaraki before fainting.

 

*They both forgot who shoot them, from them bleeding out. They can't remember who was the person shooting them specifically.*

  
  


*So the plan wasn't successful.....* ,-said the voice monitor attached to the wall.

  
  


——————-

 

"Your not done are you?" ,-said Midoriya looking behind him the Nomu is still standing but is losing his super regeneration to a slow regeneration.

  
  


"Looks like I have to end this." ,-said Izuku taking two grenades one to the foot making the creature scream and the other one into the mouth and exploded.

  
  


"That was a little more graphic that I intended." ,-Midoriya thought, "Hey Kara, how's everyone doing" ,-he asks   

  
  


"Everyone seems fine under heavy amounts of stress to this situation but normal, it seems not everyone is out of the the facility." ,-said Kara checking in the attendance and cameras as it seems they are online monitoring the students.

  
  


"Dammit, time for search and rescue." ,-said Midoriya  walking back to the entrance creating ammo/grenade boxes and fortifications.

 

"Hey two by the water, let's get your teacher out of here." ,-said Midoriya as Tsu and Mineta come out from the water.

  
  


As a blue portal appears in front of the previous one.

  
  


“Scratch off the search and rescue." ,-said Izuku looking at the bright blue light portal in front of him as he pops back his shoulder.


	7. Second Assault: Collision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise visit!!!!

* * *

 

"Woah! Kara checks in the radiation readings!" ,-said Midoriya as the ground started shaking and the color of the atmosphere started changing to a light purple. "Violet?" ,-said Izuku confused and tired from the previous fight. 

 

"Sir, it seems to universes are colliding within another causing intense amounts of radiation." ,-said Kara analysis the abnormal readings that keep spiking over and over within the systems.

 

"What?" ,-questioned Midoriya talking cover up to the stairs back leading to the entrance.

 

"It seems it has created a portal from our dimension and this one." ,-said Kara

 

"So we did pass through a wormhole." ,-said Izuku as the much bigger blue portal 10 times asbig as the previous one. Hostile aliens started passing through and started shooting anything that moved within the USJ.

 

 

"Everyone leave the USJ now!" ,-said Midoriya in a slight panic making everyone else panic. He stated finishing creating last-minute defenses "The Covenant is here." ,-said Kara fixing Izuku's shield.

 

"We can't leave you alone." ,-said Yaoyorozu. "Class Rep. is everyone with you?" ,-asked Midoriya creating more barriers. "No, we are missing some of our classmates." ,-she said looking at the weird creatures coming their way.

 

 

"Shit......alright I will hold them back, and you guys will head out in the entrance." ,-said Midoriya. "But it's closed",-said Momo as Izuku throws an EMP grenade in the entrance door. Frying the systems causing it to open up.

 

 

"You can't fight on your own." ,-said Jirou extremely worried.

 

 

*Energy Shield it's at 100 percent*

"Who said I'm alone? Overlord sends them in." ,-called in Midoriya as 3 pelican ships crash through the roof of the USJ building and landed dropping off 30 ODST soldiers.

 

 

"Who are they!" ,-yelled Mineta caring Mr.Aizawa as the soldiers pass over him rushing.

 

"Stop crying and get going!" ,-ordered Izuku as his units approach him. His classmates were confused by this new change of personality. Normally he is just sleepy and calm most of the time.

 

"What's the mission." ,-said Ray and the rest of the units showed up and the two warthogs get dropped off.

 

 

"We have to defend this area from the Covenant. We can't let them pass through, Kara will inform you more." ,-said Midoriya pointing at the makeshift fortifications that he created.

 

 

"Yes, sir! Everyone you heard the General, take your positions." ,-said Ray as the 30 ODST soldiers formed 10 man squadrons some with burst rifles, others with rocket launchers. Two squads on the side and one in the middle.

 

"Alright, Jirou you need to get out too." ,-said Izuku. "No, it's dangerous to be by yourself." ,-she said. "Jirou remember that promise?" ,-said Midoriya, taking off his helmet.

 

 

".........yeah?" ,-she looking at him, "this is the second time he has shown his face." ,-she thought. "We are still going once this is over, now go with the rest of the class." 

 

As this was happening more Covenant troops poured into the facility. At first, there where a wave of grunts.

 

"Damn that's a lot of those guys." ,-said Midoriya charging into battle as the ODST started moving around the makeshift defenses that Izuku created, for better protection and started aiming at the grunt horde.

 

Who then was picked off one by one, thanks to Midoriya's burst rifle squad team. Then Brutes started showing up through the portal.

 

"Great they have arrived." ,-said Izuku looking at there new opponents entered the battlefield. "Damn they look ugly in person." ,-he said. "I agree with you, sir." ,-said Kara repair the energy shields.

 

"Sir, they have jet packs!" ,-said one of his soldiers.

 

"Damn it, everyone move to the upper level of the entrance now, now. Use the warthogs, pilots provide air support." ,-said Midoriya charging into the front lines again.

 

"Midoriya!" ,-yelled Jirou running back towards him but was stopped by an ODST member.

 

"Mam' you can't move back here, head to the exit where it's safe." ,-said the ODST soldier.

 

"My friend is going into battle." ,- said Jirou trying to pass through the soldier as a pelican ship flies over them and sends in multiple missiles into the battlefield.

 

"Yes, the General has excellent training and experience." ,-said he ODST, "now move on, he will be done shortly. Men take down those flying gorillas!" ,-yelled the squad leader pointing up into the ceiling.

 

"Copy that!" ,-said the ODST burst rifle squad aiming at the brutes flying in there jetpacks and started shooting them down.

 

“Take those bastards down!" ,-yelled Ray shooting down killing two of them.

 

"Hell yea!" ,-said the soldiers taking down each and everyone of those brutes.

"Flying gorillas eliminated." ,-said Ray alerting the unit.

 

"Nice job!" ,-said Midoriya as he has been fighting off the brutes and grunts. Kicking a grunt like a soccer ball, and shoots down two brutes in the face. "Damn... out of ammo." ,-he thought as he swings the empty rifle at an elite that just showed up with an energy sword. Hitting it right in the face, taking off the elite's helmet and drops the sword.

 

 

Izuku slides towards the sword tripping over three grunts that were in the way. And grabs the sword, "sorry about this." ,-he said slicing the elite in half and stabs a brute with an empty gun imitating his previous moves.

 

"Not going to work for you like that." ,-said Midoriya decapitating the brute. "Who's next?" ,-he asked as 10 grunts looked at each other and started running for their lives back to the portal. "Pathetic." ,-he said looking that his ODST unit holding down the exit. "Not bad." ,-he said grabbing one of the grunts weapons, "let's dual wield, shall we?" He said as more enemies show up.

 

————

 

The class managed to escape outside as Iida went ahead looking for someone, but he can't. There is a place where two dimensions are colliding, but he still went in search for someone and takes along injures Mr.Aizawa.

 

 

"Do you think Midoriya will be fine?" ,-said Asui looking back to the USJ.

 

 

"Probably, Midoriya it's made of steel literally." ,-said Kirishima

 

 

"Yeah, he will be fine." ,-said Jirou reassuring herself as multiple explosives detonated shaking up the ground.

 

 

"What was that!" ,-screams Mineta tripping over and falls to the ground.

 

 

"Look!" ,-said Kaminari pointing at the pelican ship caring a Mantis(big robot) into the USJ. Followed by multiple gunshots and laser explosions.

 

 

"And who are those guys back there?" ,- asked Mina curious and scared at the same time.

 

 

"They look like soldiers." ,- Sero pointing the obvious.

 

 

"What's their relationship with Midoriya?" ,-said Yaoyorozu trying to think of an answer.

 

 

—————————

*Back inside*

 

 

"Hey, Ray! Do you have the bombs ready?" ,-asks Midoriya piercing through an elites armor with the energy sword killing him. And also takes another energy sword.

 

 

"This is getting tiring...",-said Izuku withdrawing the sword as a group of brutes start shooting their grenade launchers at Midoriya and starts running and dodging the incoming explosions.

 

 

Then a company of elites showed up at once. "Great." ,-said Midoriya ready to attack but then the Nomu with no mouth and one leg attack the elites. Killing multiple elites on his charge.

 

The Nomu still has orders to kill, grabbing an elite's face and squishes it's head, as the body drops. Two grunts come in to assist, but they get stomped by the Nomu killing them instantly.

 

The other elites stop focusing their attention towards Midoriya and focus on the Nomu as it keeps killing more of them at a faster rate.

 

"Great now I can focus on that group of brutes that we're shooting at me earlier." ,-he thought that we're now shooting at his units near the stairs.

 

 

"Your destruction is the will of the gods, and we are their instrument." ,-said an Elite stabbing through the Nomu's abdomen and just looks at him. "Arrrthhhhhhh!!!!!!" ,-it screams and picks him up and rips him apart.

 

This caused fear through the elites ranks seeing their comrade getting ripped apart.

 

 

"Lousy piece of crap!" ,-yelled an elite stabbing the Nomu right in the brain, killing it.

 

 

"So much for a great—",-the elite was stabbed right in the face by Midoriya.

 

 

"Don't talk." ,-he said as he starts fighting seven elites at once as his troops are coving fire from the exit and the pelican ships hovering overshooting.

 

 

"You guys are quite the hassle." ,-said Izuku has his alien gun stops shooting and throws it at another elite and exploded to kill him. "That was lucky",-he thought to grab his second energy sword. "Now this seems like a fair fight." ,-he said as two elites charge in at once.

 

 

 

"Come one you guys are like an open book." ,-said Midoriya slashing one elite down, as another elite rush in and gets stabbed right in the chest down.

 

 

 

(made by cfrowler-SFM on Deviant Art)

"General take cover!" ,-yelled Ray over the com. "Izuku take cover behind the elite." ,-said Kara. "Alright." ,-said Midoriya following Kara's orders.

 

 

Within a few seconds, multiple grenades detonated within his area killing off the rest of the elites.

 

 

"What was that?" ,-he asked himself.

"Looks like they used grenade launchers, sir, there's move coming." ,-said Kara analyzing the damage from the ODST.

 

Then a Mantis crashed through the roof of the USJ making the fourth hole. "Looks like cavalry has arrived." ,-said Grace commanding her unit covering fire.

 

"Let me assist in this fight." ,-said Kara taking over the Mantis Mech. "Not bad, a little slow if you ask me." ,-she said activating the secondary Gatling weapon. "So where's the primary at?" ,-she thought to look through.

 

 

"Looks like she's having fun, come at me." ,-he said as grenades exploded in the distance and friendly ships drop by. "These guys...",-said Midoriya as a squad of jackals rushed in activating their shields. 

 

"Good thing they don't have....*Throws two grenades*....body shields." ,-he said as...*Explosion!!!!!* killed them off. "No Mercy." ,-then looks around the battlefield, they are at the advantage this time. Seeing Kara using the Mantis blowing up legions of incoming Covenant troops. 

 

"Not bad." ,-Izuku thought to look at his energy shield half way slowly charging.

He finally reaches to the blue portal. "I need to shut it down somehow?" ,-he thought and looks back at his soldiers. "I'll be back—"

 

"Wait, let delta team join you." ,-said Ray.. "hmmm....alright let's go, but we need to borrow one of the pelicans." ,-said Midoriya

 

"Sir use mine." ,-said pilot from pelican 71837 and lands once again. "Thanks, Silver." ,-said Midoriya as Delta team will tag along with him.

 

"Bye, Mantis." ,-said Kara leaving the Mantis, moving back to Midoriya. 

 

"No problem sir." ,-she said landing nearby. "Woah...the General it's something." ,-said Silver looking back seeing him 6 feet tall. And they board in the ship.

 

In the distance two to units that were left behind to protect this world. They all look at each other, "Damn, I want to be like him." ,-said Grace team leader of the grenade launcher squad.

 

"When the General comes back, then he probably trains us better to serve under his command." ,-said another ODST member seeing the ship go through the portal.

 

"Hold on." ,-said Silver. "We don't know what to expect, Kara have the Mantis on standby." ,-said Black Wolf. "Yes, sir." ,-she said moving it more towards the portal.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s behind the portal?  
> Zzzzzzzzzz........


	8. Repell the invasion

 

* * *

[https://www.patreon.com/Pabaxel ](https://www.patreon.com/Pabaxel)

<https://m.youtube.com/channel/UC17MjjYhSqg-A7rxDaAiZDg>

**Pabaxel: If interested**

* * *

—————————————————————

**(Izuku spartan code name: Black Wolf)**

 

"What the Hell is this?" ,-said Midoriya looking around. Multiple explosions denoted instantly as they pass through the portal.

 

"Incoming missiles!" ,-said Silver managing in dodging a few missiles.

 

"Damn, That was close." ,-said Ray as they missed a few missiles.

 

"Alright, Kara. Bring in the Mantis we will need that heavy support." ,-order Midoriya as he notices a few remnant humans fighters. But their heavy alien covenant pressure in the battlefield.

 

Humans ships exploiting left and right. Building on fire, multiple casualties can be seen in the streets.

 

"Alright where are landing." ,-said Izuku as Silver pilots the pelican and land behind some giant rocks for cover.

 

"Alright we will neutralize the Covenant forces and come back home." ,-ordered Midoriya

 

"Yes sir!,",-all ten of them say as Kara passes through controlling the Mantis once again.

"Alright, let's move on." ,-said Midoriya taking the lead in the battle.

 

"Yes sir, let's dive into hell!" ,-said Delta squadron in unison following the General.

 

"I will provide air support." ,-contacted Silver as she is back up in the air dodging lasers coming from every direction.

 

"Ray is the bomb ready?" ,-asks Midoriya as they all stop.

 

"Yes, General it's ready looks like we need to reach to the mothership, over there." ,-said Ray as Midoriya zooms in on a giant purple alien ship.

 

A few minutes pass by as the head into the city.

"How are you doing Kara?" ,- asks Midoriya as they encounter more Covenant troops in the streets.

 

"Not good, there's heavy resistance to the east of the portal. The mech can't take much more damage any longer, putting it in self destruct." ,-said Kara as she leaves the Mantis and puts at full force forward heading to the enemy crushing everything in its path. "And..boom",-she said as the Mantis blows up wiping out 4 regiments of Covenant troops heading to the portal.

 

They all run towards a 10 story building and hide inside the first level. "What's the current situation?", -asks Midoriya. "Scout came back,sir it seems there are 13 covenant ships and 3 human ships left in the air." ,-said Ray reading the report.

 

Silver went back to the gate, picking off any aliens coming it's direction.

"Those are not every good chances.", -said Midoriya as he felt some movement towards the east.

 

"They just keep coming." ,-said Mathew ODST Sergeant shooting at a swarm of brutes charging in from the east.

 

"We need to hold this position, to get closer to the mothership." ,-Kara alerted the team.

———————

 

* **A Covenant battalion found so resistance in the south west of the city*** Midoriya and Delta squad has been burning up ammo every second.

Then Izuku looks around and notices a person in the distance running with green armor plating.

 

"Can't be....Master Chief?", -said Midoriya signaling him.

 

Then he notices in the distance, someone a wearing black and grey spartan armor.

"Black Wolf? thought you were dead." ,-said Master Chief recognizing him mowing down the brutes.

 

"Did you really think that?" ,- said Midoriya placing in more ammo.

 

"Not really." ,-he said

"So what's the situation?", -asks Izuku since he just got here and the city was already in flames.

 

"Nothing from the normal, the covenant has the upper hand. And the UNSC is about to retreat." ,-said Master Chief

 

"I have an idea." ,-said Cortana displaying herself in front of everyone.

 

"Woah, another one!" ,-said Ray pointing at her. "What does he mean?" ,-asks Master Chief looking at Black Wolf.

 

"We'll introduce yourself." ,-said Midoriya as Kara displays herself selecting the Female UNSC officer uniform.

 

"Hello there Master Chief, and Cortana." ,-she said. "Hmm...so you have one as well."  -said Master Chief. "Yes, it was quite a task to do." ,-said Midoriya

 

"So the plan is to blow up the biggest ship from the fleet." ,-said Cortana displaying a map of Covenant fleet that are still up and running. "But for this to work we need a heavy assault to destroy the main Covenant ship." ,-continued Cortana

 

"Well, I don't suppose you have an extra ship." ,-said Master Chief as all the nearby UNSC have badly damaged or out of service.

 

"I have the solution for that, Kara I'm are bringing the frigate. How long will it take for you to connect to the ships main frame?" ,-asks Midoriya. "about 15 seconds.", -she said. "good enough..", -he said as time stops and a giant ship appears from the sky falling.

 

"Kara your turn." ,-he said seeing up above a ship slow descending. "Almost there.....4......3...2.....1.....got it." ,-said Kara taking control on the ship.

 

***Time swirched back to normal***

"Woah, she can reach up there without plugging her manually!" ,-said Cortana surprised as she has to be plugged in to gain control over a type of machine.

 

"Wait! Wasn't that ship stationed outside the big hanger?" ,-said Sara one of the ODST from delta squad.

 

"That's correct since day one." ,-said Ray as he remembered exactly when he came in.

"It's huge!" ,-said Mathew other member pointing at the ship descending above the sky.

 

"So it we use this......" ,-said Master Chief

"......then maybe....." ,-continued Midoriya

 

"What are thinking about? ,-asks Cortana

"Well considering how mine works, they probably will...", -Kara was cut off

 

"...Then we can crash the ship into them." ,-they both said. "Knew it." ,-said both Kara and Cortana.

 

"They do think the same." ,-added Cortana.

"What the.....my god..." ,-said Silver hover over the portal looking at the frigate that just appeared from thin air.

 

"Wait? How are we getting off the ship." ,-asks Ray. "Well I guess is time for you guys to learn how to use a jetpack." ,-said Midoriya

 

"It's been a while since I used one." ,-said Master Chief, "This is spartan 117, infinity do you hear me?"

 

"Yes infinity his hears you 117, we are badly damaged from the battle." ,-said the Captain. "I have an idea to destroy the Covenant forces." ,-said Master Chief, " but you have to retreat for this to work."

 

"Umm.....I will take your word for it." ,-said the Captain as he looks at his ships conditions. They wouldn't last much longer, they need critical repairs immediately.

 

As he orders the remaining of his fleet to retreat from the battle."Yes! they are turns around." ,-said Midoriya as he sees the remaining UNSC ships turning around.

 

Everyone used there jetpack to board the frigate as there was no place for it to land.

"Cortana can you fly in the ship to these coordinates." ,-said Kara transferring the data to her.

 

"I will." ,-said Cortana as she got the location for her to ram the ship to.

——————

 

Master chief waited until Cortana had the right coordinates to make a successful explosion with their core reaction against the Covenant.

"John everything's all set." ,-said Cortana. As Master Chief takes out Cortana from the bridge controls and starts looking for an exit.

 

"Black Wolf did say there's a Conder Ship in the hanger." ,-said Cortana as Master Chief heads over. "Found it." ,-he said

 

"Yes, he even got me a jetpack if something goes wrong." ,-said Cortana as Master Chief gets inside the Conder and flies away from the Frigate.

——————

 

Midoriya and delta squad hop in another Conder. They notice the frigate shields went down, and it is on going down at a 45 degree angle towards the Covenant mothership.

 

The Covenant continues shooting desperately the frigate hoping to destroy it. But there isn't enough time to do that much damage, for it to stop it.

 

*Explosion!!!!*

Multiple explosions can be seen from the mother ship as the remaining Covenant ships started to retreat.

 

"This is the captain of the infinity, the Covenant forces have been repelled from this planet. As the Infinity ship continued picking off the retreating alien forces from the planet.

 

 

——

At that moment Midoriya and the team land back to the portal. Silver's ship has been badly damaged from the laser and plasma weapons from the Covenant.

 

"General I need to repair the pelican, it took heavy manage from the alien ground troops." ,-said Silver. "It's okay, here's a Conder as for replacement ship." ,-said Midoriya as he pilots the ship next to the barely functional pelican.

 

"This is your new ship." ,-said Midoriya as he noticed the portal is gone. The rest of the group also notice, once they hit of the Conder and Ray was having some stomach problems.

"Thanks general," ,-said Silver. "No problem, you did an excellent work fending off the Covenant forces from passing through." ,-said Izuku as another Conder lands close to them behind some giant rocks outside the devastated city.

 

"Hey Grace, how's it looking over there?" ,-asks Midoriya back to his two units in USJ.

 

"Good sir, only two grunts have made it passed the portal." ,-said Grace as her team and burst rifle continued in their defensive positions.

 

"The threat has been eliminated, leave the facility at once." ,-order Midoriya. "Yes sir, all units get back to the pelicans. We are leaving!" ,-Grace order the two groups to get in the ships and took off heading to a purple portal that Izuku created again.

 

——

 

"Looks like the portal is down." ,-said Midoriya closing his portal once the two pelicans ships reported back to him.

 

"It seems we have won today's battle." ,-said Izuku hearing gunshots in the distance. "I guess I'm wrong." ,-he thought heading to gunfire in the city.

 

"I keep forgetting this is a city,''-said Ray as he followed Midoriya along with Sara and Mathew.

 

"It's getting dark." ,-said Kara as she switches to night vision.

 

"I see movement up ahead!" ,-said Ray aiming at the weird shadow.

 

"Hold your fire!" ,-said Midoriya rushing forward.

 

"What's wrong General?" ,-asks Kara. "Look what your aiming." ,-said Izuku walking to the mysterious figure. "Are you Alright?"

 

"Who are you talking too....." ,-asked Ray as he notices a young woman bleeding from one eye caring a small child.

 

"What?" ,-said Mathew checking the surrounding area. "I seemed that the city wasn't evacuated, as I originally thought." ,-said Midoriya as he noticed more movement in the distance.

 

"So that means there's more civilians out here." ,-said Sara. "I seems so, and she is not looking to good or the child." ,-said Midoriya as the woman is unconscious but breathing swallow and the child seems to be having a high fever.

 

"They seemed to not have eaten in a few days." ,-said Kara

 

"How long has this fight been going on?" ,-the thought as they set up camp within an abandoned office with a stable structure.

 

"Silver there may be signs of civilians in sector 62 in the city." ,-said Midoriya, "Kara contact Cortana and tell her to contact the UNSC that there's still civilians that need crucial assistance."

 

"So were are not leaving?" ,-questions Ray.

 

"Not yet." ,-said Midoriya the last bit of light slowly fades away and the night sets in.

 

The team of four move the girl and child back to their makeshift camp there they started treating their wounds. "Looks like that's it." ,-said Sara as she puts in IV and connects them in a portable vital signs machine.

 

Shortly after settling in more people started to come to this safe haven.  

"We need more supplies." ,-Izuku thought as Mathew is in the front scanning everyone that's passing through.

 

"It's alright come here." ,-said Mathew as he checked in people coming inside the camp.

 

——-

 

A few hours later, first and second floor from the camp are filled with injured civilians.

"I hear moment." ,-said Mathew looking outside. Missile!!!!—-

 

***An incoming missile came from the shadows hitting the team camp***

 

Everything is hazy everything is white, numbness, "can't feel, can't see, where am I?" ,- Izuku thought as he came back to reality.

 

"Energy shield is gone, armor has taken 10 percent more damage." ,-said Kara trying to reboot the shields,

 

By instinct Midoriya used himself as a human shield protecting the woman and child. Now part of his upper body armor has been blown off.

 

"Is everyone okay?" ,-asks Midoriya as he grabs his rifle and aiming outside as the dust clears off. Notices Mathew ...well what's left of him armor near the entrance.

 

"What they're dead?" ,-asks Ray as he looks outside and there was a squadron off brutes laying on the ground.

 

Midoriya took off his helmet and took some adderall. "Did some ask for help?" ,-said Cortana over the radio.

 

"I heard what you told her, and it seemed like you needed help." ,-said Master Chief

 

"Yeah I also need help, there's to many people injured here." ,-said Black Wolf as the first and second level are filled with starving and injured civilians.

 

Midoriya used his quirk(power) to create multiple medical devices and equipment. Along with food and water mostly water since the battle sparked in this city.

 

"I know that, that's why...." ,-Chief looks outside. "What the...." ,-said Midoriya looking outside seeing multiple fleets of UNSC ships.

 

"Hello?" ,Master Chief answers a call

"Hello there 117, I caught your distress call and came across another fleet. Good job in taking down the Covenant ships soldier."

 

"Thanks, captain is there a way to help the civilians in the city."

 

"What!!! there's survivors? I will send in multiple regiments down to the city to help."

"Appreciate the help." ,-said Master Chief

"The pressure is mine." ,-said the Captain

 

"Black Wolf you can go now." ,-sis Master Chief after finishing the call.

 

"Thanks for the help.",-said Midoriya walking away and gathering his troops.

 

"Good that your alive sir." ,-said Cortana and Chief nods.

 

"Alright delta team we are moving." ,-he said as he walks pass by a girl and child and hears something.

 

"Thank you......my brother and I are alive....thanks to you..." ,-she said laying in a makeshift bed connected to multiple medical devices.

 

"Glad your alive." ,-said Midoriya looking at the brother who's fever has gone down.

"Now get some rest." ,-he said as she closes her eyes and sleeps.

 

Then he walks out from the camp.

"Who knew the General could be a gentleman." ,-said Ray as the rest of the team has been waiting for him.

 

"Let's get going." ,-said Midoriya creating another purple portal.

"Don't make him mad." ,-said Sara remembering their one member down.

 

"You guys head back to planet Zore M6, (The planet that Midoriya created and the home of the ODST delta squad.) "You too Silver." ,-said Midoriya as she flies in the Conder inside the portal. "And for me to go too." ,-he said creating another portal back to USJ.

 

In the USJ the atmosphere turned back to its regular colors.

 "That was an adventure." ,-he thought as he looks around and notices that the portals that he thought closed a while back barely closed right before his eyes. "That's some weird dimension stuff right there......" ,-said Midoriya as he closed his eyes and faints landing the ground.

 

"Acting strong? That adderall can only last so long." ,-said Kara as she lowers her voice hearing someone.

 

"Midoriya!!!" ,-yelled Jirou as the OSDT are not here to stop her a second time. She just pass through as the teachers and staff came to aid their students. But it was already over.

 

"That happened Midoriya?" ,-she asks noticing that his helmet is cracked and starts looking at the damage he reserved. "What happened behind that portal?" ,-asked herself as she continues discovering more injures.

 

**———-**

 

***An hour later***

"First there was shrapnel mental parts on his back, there were these crystal spikes that pierced through his armor. Took a few pictures cause soon after I removed them they faded away." ,-said Recovery girl

 

"It's that all?" ,-asks All Might

 

"Not even close, also he reserved 5 fractured ribs, a concussion, 2 second degree burns on his left hand, multiple bruises, scratches and throughout his body and fatigued.” ,-said Recovery girl


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally

 

 

* * *

Midoriya has been unconscious for a few hours. "Come on Midoriya wake up." ,-said Jirou falling asleep next to Izuku.

  
  


"On my...I better close the office." ,-said Recovery girl as she noticed the two students still one sleeping and one unconscious. "Young love..." ,-she thought leaving the key card behind on her desk and left.

 

***In Midoriya's mind***

"Hey, what are you doing here?" ,-he questions looking a his old teammates from Wolf Strike force.

 

"That's our exact question to you." ,-said a black shadow. Then he turns around, "Right guys?" ,-the shadow asks.

  
  


"What's going on here?" ,-said Izuku looking down at the completely destroyed city.

  
  


"This is the place where we came here to protect but instead we parish with it, it's not a place for you to be in." ,-said his shadow leader 

  
  


"What?" ,-he responded.

  
  


"There's people waiting for you to come back." ,-he said pushing Izuku off the cliff.

 

"Waiiittt!!!!!.................

 

**——-**

***Wakes up***

Midoriya opens his eyes and starts moving painfully. He feels some extra weight in his chest, so he looks over. "Jirou?" ,-he asks while his vision is blurry. Jirou was sleeping next to him and her hands were on top of his chest. 

  
  


"Ah!..Midoriya, your wake!" ,-she said waking up abruptly and she gives him a powerful yet painful hug. "Okay,Okay,okay—That hurts...." ,-said Izuku trying to escape the deadly hug.

  
  


"Sorry about that." ,-she said let him go.

  
  


"Not problem, how long was I asleep?" ,- Midoriya asks looking around 

 

"I think a few hours." ,-said Jirou

Midoriya tries to get up from the medical bed.

 

"Really? That long." ,-said Midoriya trying to move his legs. "Damn they feel like jelly". ,-he thought standing up.

  
  


"How are you feeling?" 

  
  


"I'll be fine, I think you should head home soon."

  
  


"What is already this late!" ,-said Jirou as her eye opened wide looking at the time.

  
  


"I guess you fell asleep too." ,-said Midoriya getting up. "Here we go." 

  
  


"Wait, what are you doing?" ,- she said distressed as Midoriya picks her up and it went dark blue for a moment. 

"This....is my home.." ,-she said shocked looking back at Midoriya which he was still wearing his destroyed armor set. 

 

The U.A staff didn't know how to take off his armor as top half of his body armor was completely gone, and a quarter of his helmet which was cracked but he still wore it.

  
  


"So that’s his power?" ,-she thought as Jirou hears the door opens.

  
  


"Hey Kyoka were have you been, we got a message from the school and what happened. Who's that with you!" ,-said her father opening the door wide slamming it accidentally. ".........."

  
  


"Hey Midoriya put me down." ,-she ordered him. 

  
  


"Oh, right." ,-said Midoriya as he felt no shift in weight balance.

  
"So what do you want to do with my daughter." ,-said Kyotoku ( **father** )

  
  


"Father your embarrassing me." ,-said Jirou 

  
  


"It's alright dear you don't need to over work yourself." ,-said her mother ( **Mika** )

  
  


"*Exhales* I just wanted to act like a stronger father figure." ,-said Kyotoku 

  
  


"And look what you have done." ,-said Jirou 

  
  


"Hey, Kyoka that's enough." ,-said Mika guiding her husband back inside their house. 

 

"Okay, mom." ,-Jirou complied

  
  


"Do you mind staying with us for a little bit." ,- asked Mika 

  
  


"Yeah sure." ,-he said as the family goes back inside. "Kara call Silver to give me a ride." ,-soon taking off his helmet and goes inside. 

  
  


"I will sir." ,-said Kara contacting Silver.

"Let's see what's going to happen." ,-said Izuku as he was curious to see how parents are suppose to act. The closest thing to a family he had was his Strike Force and Dr.Halsey.

  
  


The house was quite colorful with its basic colors. Something which Izuku has only experienced white, grey and dark green as the basics colors in most installations and facilities. 

 

So Jirou's father keeps making everything awkward again. As Jirou retaliates and her mom joins in trying to calm both of them. Midoriya just stayed mostly in the background observing this verbal battlefield. 

  
  


"This is not what I expected." ,-he thought 

  
  


"So what's your name?" ,-Jirou's mother asked 

  
  


At that moment Izuku got a flashback, "be normal." ,-said Kara on an early conversation.

 

"My name is Midoriya Izuku nice to meet you." ,-he said, "I think that was normal?" ,-he thought 

  
  


"Okay Midoriya so what do you want with our daughter." ,-said Mika.

 

"Hey, I already asked that." ,- Kyotoku thought not wanting to speak up as Midoriya towered over him.

  
  


"I'm interested in your daughter." ,-said Midoriya plainly. Which gave Kyotoku an immediate fake a heart attack and fell off his chair.

  
  


"That's quite bold, just like someone I knew back then." ,-said Mika looking at her husband on the floor. Jirou was sitting next to Izuku turning red every second. 

  
  


"Did I say something wrong?" ,-Midoriya thought looking over at the family. 

  
  


"So why are wearing such beat up armor?" ,-asked Mika observing Midoriya then her daughter steps in.

  
  


"He's in my class when the incident happened." ,-said Jirou 

  
  


"Oh my, those villains did that to you?" ,-said the Mika worried, "your parents must be worried."

  
  


"It's fine, more or less." ,-responded Midoriya vaguely as no one besides him knows of the Covenant fleet trying to invade an alternate Earth universe. 

  
  


"Sorry for the inconvenience but it looks like my husband his not going to wake up any time soon. Your welcome to stay like I said before.” ,-said Maka dragging her husband. 

  
  


"I can help."  ,-said Midoriya standing up almost hitting a 

  
  


"No,no need to worry—" ,-Maka loomed in shocked as Izuku lifts her husband with one hand. 

 

"Up to the bedroom right?" ,-he asked pointing up.

  
  


"Yes, take a right up the stairs and the second door to your left." ,-said Mika 

"He's quite strong." ,-she commented 

 

"Yeah." ,-said Jirou looking at her classmate picking up her father up the stairs. Then she remembered after he came out unconscious they U.A staff had to send in 20 robots to pick him up and move him.

 

"Kyoka don't miss your chance." ,-she said looking at her daughter.

Mika stayed with her husband in their room. 

 

"Huh?" ,-she looked at her mother confused as 

  
  


A minute passes Midoriya comes down the stairs 

"Come follow Midoriya." ,-she said going up stairs. 

  
  


"Yes mam." ,-said Izuku following her caring his broken helmet.

  
  


"Wait what am I doing? Midoriya has basically meet by family and now I'm leading him to my room. 

 

She opens the door revealing a room filled with musical instruments from different ranges and styles.

 

"Amazing!"  ,-said Midoriya as he looks around. Something different with this new interactions has inspired him to build a new suit that's going to many different schematics that he found during his time in the UNSC and ONI. 

 

———————

  
  


Everything went black as multiple light blue light sources appears giving off a medium dark atmosphere 

  
  


"Okay let's start building." ,-as he passed through different models selecting a few frames and modes. Then which to color to a much darker green along with two dark purple stripes on the sides. 

  
  


"Perfect I think."  -said Midoriya as his old armored started disappearing and was replaced by this new set of Mjolnir powered assault armor. 

 

( **Quick note** : The portal on here Midoriya's base is located along with its hangers. There's stationed in another alternate universe, where life just started. And have stated colonizing the planet suitable for humanity to grow. I think I explained it before?) 

 

The black room soon faded away and time went back to its original speed. 

 

————

 

"Thank you?" ,-she said looking over amazed and shocked as a minute ago Midoriya had beat up armor and now he has a new almost clean set.

 

"What just happened?" ,-she asked looking over at the new design. "What, did you just add a bass clef on your left shoulder?"

  
  


"Yeah, I just felt like doing so." ,-said Izuku as his upper left chest has a logo of a wolf's head colored black. 

  
  


"Can you take off your helmet again." ,-said Jirou until something just hit here mentally. Their height is completely different, she's Five feet one inch And Midoriya is.........

 

"What your height?" ,-she asks giving up in trying to reach his helmet. 

 

"About seven feet." ,-he said taking off his new helmet. "So do you play off of these instruments?" ,-asked Izuku looking around seeing the different types of instruments which he has never seen before until a few days ago. 

  
  


"I do but not very well." ,- she responded. 

  
  


"That's great." ,-said Midoriya working of his social skills again. "Can you teach me?"

  
  


"Teach you?" ,-said Jirou unsure and turns around seeing Midoriya seating down with his legs crossed on the floor with his green hair and emerald eyes glowing.

  
  


"Damn it!" ,-she thought, "Okay sure." ,-she said giving up in a second.

  
  


"Yes!" ,- he said excited to learn.

 

"Looks here's  a guitar I will let you borrow it, until you get your own okay?" ,-said Jirou picking up one of many hanging in her room. "It's an electric guitar, so you need to get an amplifier for it to increase the sound quality. 

  
  


"Thank you." ,-said Izuku grabbing the electric guitar. "So she doesn't have one, so I better look for schematics somewhere." ,-he thought 

  
  


"You did scare me when you appeared back all beat up." ,-said Jirou as Midoriya plays around which a guitar pick and bends it. As she continued talking he looks around and bends it back. 

 

"Are you listening?" ,-asked Jirou 

 

"Yup I am." ,-said Izuku bringing his attention.

 

"So let's begin with lesson number one is......

 

And these lessons continued over a week which Midoriya was able to improve upon his guitar skills as well as hand muscle coordination training.

  
  


**——————————————**

 

***Later that week***

"My goodness is this...." ,-said Kara shocked seeing the project almost complete.

  
  


"Yes it's an orbital strike station." ,-said Midoriya assembling the space station away from the earth government reach. 

  
  


"So you're ordering and controlling robots remotely. It can be used to fight of the Covenant in the front lines." 

  
  


"I didn't think about that." ,-said Midoriya checking the last few diagnostics. "That reminds me we had one casualty, and it still hurts even if it was my creation. Dammit there still people." ,-said Izuku as something inside him started to boil deep down within him.

  
  
  


"Calm down Izuku, your blood pressure is rising exponentially." ,-said Kara scanning his body and regulates the gel within the suit cooling it down.

  
  


"....sorry about that." ,-he said while his body temperature decreased, he looks at the completed station on his tablet.

  
  


"That's one more defense we have in our disposal. Wait, how did you manage to make the space station?" ,-asked Kara looking at the data on his tablet.

  
  


"Let me show you." ,-said Midoriya as Kara loads herself in. "Hold tight." ,-he said teleporting to the other side up to the moon.

  
  


"What? We're here!" ,-said Kara looking at every direction. 

 

"Yes turns out this power has some interesting functions." ,-said Midoriya 

  
  


"So you started building a space station and a colony on the moon?" ,-said Kara as another installation was under construction, on the dark side of the moon. 

  
  


"Well yes, this earth's technology his at a lowest point. They can barely managed to land on the moon a few times. Thanks to the quirk revolution thing, man something people will become monsters to destroy other monsters." ,-he said 

  
  


"Let's go back, remember time in space is short than back on earth." ,-said Kara 

  
  


"It would under normal circumstances, and this is not one of them." ,-said Izuku teleporting back to the compound that he has built in Japanese soil. 

 

"See we didn't even waste a second of time coming back here." ,-said Midoriya walking in this Modern house in Japan in the hills.

  
  


"This quirks are quite fascinating." ,-said Kara analyzing different types of quirks records throughout history.

  
  


"I know right?" ,-said Midoriya thinking of the possibilities of humanity in his home world has this kind of power.

"But there's another problem we have to solve."

  
  


"What is it?" ,-asked Kara 

  
  


"The Covenant has the resources to send their troops to this universe. Then want if would happened if they send an invasion down to this earth?" ,-Midoriya 

  
  


"Hmmm this Earth it's sure in a primitive technology stage compare ours." ,-Kara 

  
  


"Right but for that we need more bases of operations down on Earth." ,-Izuku 

  
  


"We can train all of your troops, I know that you modified them to act differently based on what you have seen. But your creations are now sentient beings that need knowledge to help you." ,-said Kara 

  
  


"In what ways?" ,-he asked 

  
  


"While you have been building this moon base. I made been making videos and recording of human interaction and intelligence along with other things. This should help them keep up to speed."

  
  


"Sounds like a good plan to me." ,-said Midoriya looking through the files. "Let's get started."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter is done! Most defenses are almost ready for a possible large scale alien invasion. 
> 
> (Zzzzzzz.........)


	10. Not attending the sports festival? Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pabaxel: I know it’s been a while, here’s today’s chapter.

****

* * *

 

***Reminders***

***General Wolf=Izuku***

***Warp= Teleport***

Kara made some more research during her spare time about the history of this world. "Sir, I found the reason why humanity in this universe hasn't made it to space travel." ,-said Kara informing Izuku moving furniture around the building.

 

"Why is that?" ,-asked Izuku stopping what he was doing. 

 

"It's because of the quirks things, when they first appeared on Earth some humans had started developing these mutations and most of the population didn't at one point. This causes more discrimination among the population and started multiple wars to gain control over the planet." ,-she continued.

 

"So the guess we made earlier was somewhat correct." ,-he said resting in his base/house in Japan.

 

"In a way, yeah." ,-said Kara slowly talking more fluently.

 

"So they stayed with this pre-war technology?" ,-asked Midoriya.

 

"Yes, there are still people fighting civil wars across the globe." ,-said Kara 

 

"Which countries?" ,-asked Izuku getting up and start changing.

 

"I don't know as of yet, but before we tackle that problem. We still need to establish bases across the globe." ,- Kara added.

 

"If this planet hasn't made contact with any other life forms. That means there's a chance that there may be another alien Covenant on the way."  -she said 

 

".....Could there be any Forerunner technology still untouched." ,-said Izuku looking up to the sky. 

 

"It's a possibility." ,-said Kara 

 

"I need to prepare." ,-he said warping himself to the newly established planet.

 

"General you have arrived." ,-said Silver, "The mechanic division is ready." ,-she said running towards him.

 

"Thank you." ,-said Izuku passing through the hanger which has more vehicles than before thanks to the factory production he assembled. It runs on nuclear fission power the mega structures.

 

**(Nuclear fission: In nuclear fission, an unstable atom splits into two or more smaller pieces that are more stable, and releases energy in the process. The fission process also releases extra neutrons, which can then split additional atoms, resulting in a chain reaction that releases a lot of energy. ) (I think?)**

 

"Is it ready?" ,-said Izuku arriving at the lower levels of the mechanic department. 

 

"Yes General, we just finished it last night." ,-said Captain of the engineering team 

 

"Good job guys." ,-said Midoriya as all the components have been placed in the correct sections. 

 

"John send the self-destruct junk." ,-said the Captain ordering his friend. 

 

"Got it." ,-said John launching the space junk through the portal.

 

"Ghost? this is General Wolf, do you copy?" ,-asked Izuku 

 

"Yes-yes, General we copy. We see the debris straight ahead." ,-said Ghost activating the cameras around the moon base. 

 

"Clear visual." ,-said the Captain the lead mechanic.

 

"Detonate it." ,-order General Wolf as John activates the bomb destroying the debris.

 

"It works the portal works." ,-said Izuku has he had the original plans. His men managed to finish it on time.

 

"Good job everyone." ,-he said as he still has to finish what he came here for.

 

**——————————**

 

Izuku enters his office and locks it.

"How many ships do we need?" ,-said Izuku walking towards his new plan schematics to build multiple fortresses across the outer planet. 

 

"Around 30, should be enough." ,-said Kara 

 

"30? That's quite the amount." ,-said Izuku 

 

"You better get to work then." ,-said Kara 

 

"30 ships.....so 10 frigates, 10 battleships, 10 cruisers I can make for now." ,-said Midoriya building slowly all 30 ships at the same time.

 

Izuku walks to another section of the hanger with enough space for 50 ships, massive. After 3 hours of building, he managed to build the rest of the new main fleet. Along the way, he encountered Silver which she asked if he would be able to build a few pelicans and conders.

 

"Sure." ,-said Izuku building 20 more Conders and Pelicans in a span of 45 minutes. "Damn, it is getting more difficult to create these." ,—he thought finishing the last Pelican ship.

 

"Thank you." ,-said Silver going to her post.

 

"What isn't that the General?" ,-asked one of his troops in the background. 

 

"He's the guy who started this entire base." ,-said another cadet 

 

"Really!" 

 

Izuku then warps himself back to his home base on Earth. "What a day."   ,- he thought as Kara hasn't come back from her research and he fell asleep from fatigue.

 

**—————————————**

 

During these past few weeks, the colony has started expanding, taking over the planet.

 

Due to time consumption, the young Spartan found a way to create multiple humans in a short amount of time. But for that to happen their conscious would wake them up at a later time past their time creation. By this time other instructors were already in place to guide the new troops to their normal life on this planet. 

 

"We need to build some hospitals now." ,-said Kara analyzing the society structure development. 

 

"Going-going." ,-said Izuku creating an advance hospital facility. Even with a great hospital with resources it still needs the right personnel. Kara started selecting individuals from Izuku's army to be trained in these specific roles.

 

**————————————**

 

As this was happening, the sports festival will be in two weeks. But that's not the only thing that's going on, after the attack on U.A was announced and reported to the public. It created some well a lot of disbelief towards the school not being able to prevent this attack from happening. 

 

This gave other villains and groups a chance to attract and recruit more people to possibly attack the school once again at its weakest.

 

The Principal knows that Izuku managed to take out all villains that infiltrated the school back in the USJ with some help from his classmates. Nezu begins Midoriya to make secure rounds around the school during the sports festival. Which means that he will miss a chance to get scouted by pro-heroes and other agencies cause of the laws that prevent students to be in extreme danger.

 

"Please, there may be more than one attack." ,-said Nezu thinking of multiple possible attacks on the school. To the point that it could be paranoia. 

 

"Yes I will accept, where do you think they will strike?" ,-said Izuku interested as he's willing to hope a disaster before it happens. Also, he doesn't really need to attend for the time being. 

 

Midoriya is still developing his own planet, him being the leader. And with this current situation, it can be a good time to train his troops.

 

"Between the school and the festival, security will be at the max since the USJ attack. But then the school will become a target with the festival in progress." ,-said Nezu giving Izuku a file with funding and security codes. 

 

"So while you guys go to the festival, I will be here defending the school grounds?" ,-asked Izuku just making sure.

 

"Exactly, with that I will provide...." ,-said Nezu taking out a list for people to hire for security.

 

"There's no need for that, I know a few people." ,-said Izuku, "Maybe around a few hundred." ,-he thought 

 

"Very well, I can trust you on this assignment." ,-said Nezu ending the meeting.

 

**———————————————**

 

During those two weeks, while everyone else was preparing for the sports festival in including. Midoriya has been focusing on adding more security within the school. As well as studying all human interaction and business to check-in for any suspicious activities during the day. 

 

Cementos a U.A staff member helped build a temporary outpost for Midoriya by the Principal.

 

"I could have done it myself, but it's not bad." ,-he said as another experimental portal opens up close to him.

 

6 pelicans and two Condors came out carrying 8 Warhogs with more Midoriya's ODST members.

 

"General glad to be at your service." ,-said Silver landing her craft. 

 

"It's good to see you again." ,-said Midoriya as he notices her staring at him too intensely. "Is everything okay?" ,-he asked 

 

"Oh! Yeah, I am fine." ,-she said once she got caught.

 

"Hey, General looks like we're back." ,-said Ray

 

"That's not a way to address a higher personnel."  ,-said Grace both served in the USJ invasion.

 

"It's fine, thanks for being in service once again." ,-said Midoriya 

 

"The pressure is ours." ,- said Grace 

 

"Hey, Kara hows the process?" ,-he asked as she analyzes the data.

 

"It's been good knowledge amount the troops has increased by 50% of the population. Have you heard people instead of calling you General they are calling you now King or General Majesty." ,-said Kara still trying to recollect missing data.

 

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." ,-said Midoriya as he likes the word king added to his title. "Are you sure they are saying that?" ,-he asked 

 

"Yeah look they made their own social media." ,-said Kara opening a new site his troops have created.

 

"What the hell? They're already creating their own products." ,-said Midoriya scrolling through his new platform and market. 

 

"Look you're the most followed person in the world." ,-said Kara opening a new screen tab.

 

"Yeah, my world." ,-said Midoriya as he thinks his people will try to make him into the first galactic kingdom.

"So what's why those satellites are for." ,-he thought as they provide a connection across the world.

 

"Your troops are advancing and adapting much faster than I originally anticipated." ,-said Kara 

 

"Well, they are my soldiers." ,-said Izuku looking at the sunset. 

 

**————————————————————**

Back on home planet two, one week teaming before the tournament festival.

Each day is getting closer and closer to an All our war. Before that—

 

Jirou has been trying to relax she's still shaken up by the U.A attack, but something else has been bothering her. Something.....something like.....

 

"Izuku!" ,-she thought snapping out of her own mind. "Mom I'm going outside to get some snacks." ,-said looking at her empty stash.

 

"Okay, just don't take too long." ,-said Her mom by the living room downstairs.

 

Jirou headed outside and started going to the nearest corner store two blocks away from her house. 

 

The sky was getting darker by each minute.

"I better hurry up." ,-she thought running towards the store. Then she heard something big hit the floor behind her.

 

"What was that? Midoriya!" ,-Jirou exclaimed surprised and jumping away.

 

"Haha, sorry about that." ,-said Izuku trying to comfort her.

 

"You scared the hell out of me....Since your here, follow me." 

 

"Alright." ,-said Izuku 

 

They both walk into the store. People were generally afraid of Izuku giving his height and mass.  "I knew this was going to happen." ,- Kyoka thought. 

 

"What a small store."  ,-Izuku commented looking around as he towered over everything. 

 

"Danger up ahead." ,-said Kara alerting Izuku of the dangerous presence. 

 

"How many?"

 

"There's five, three have sidearms and two have blunt weapons looks like metal bats." ,-said Kara rushing analyzing possible weapons. 

 

"Jirou, don't leave this store." ,-said Izuku heading to eliminate some problems.

 

"What? What's..." ,-she asked turning around but Izuku wasn't there anymore.

 

"Did he just teleport again?" ,-she thought looking around as she didn't hear a single sound coming from him.

 

**—————————————**

***A few blocks away from the store***

"Hahaha...I can believe we just robbed three stores in one afternoon."

 

"Let's go to the next one, it's just up ahead." ,- said the leader of the group.

 

"I can't wait."

 

"Did we really had to steal from that old man?" 

 

"Shut up, and let's go."

 

"What do you have there?" ,-said Izuku on a second-floor building.

 

"Who? None of you damn business." ,- said the leader 

 

"Get lost." ,-his follower 

 

"If you are not going to tell me more then...

***Warp***

Punches two guys that carried sidearms. "Sorry, my hands slipped." ,-said Izuku barely fazed knocking out both of the robbers.

 

"You never talk in a fight, unless your giving orders." ,-said Kara 

 

"You think?" ,-said Midoriya observing the thugs weak attacks and evades them for two minutes.

 

"Enough games!" ,-said the leader going insane aiming his gun right at the young spartan. 

 

"So it will be like this." ,- said Izuku 

 

"I guess it—sssss........" ,-said the thug leader dropping his gun and holds his stomach. Losing consciousness from the direct punch and falls to the floor.

 

"Now you two." ,-said Izuku turning around. 

 

 "Shit...shit... shit!"

 

"There's no escape." ,-he said following them through the alley.

 

"You're just playing with them." ,-Kara commented.

 

"That's what he wanted right?" ,-Izuku grabs a rock by the alley side and throws it knocking out the second to last remaining robber. 

 

"Get away!" ,-the scared robber yelled frantically running away bumping and pushing trash bins. 

 

"No can do." ,- Izuku warped behind him, "Night" ,-he said knocking him and grabs his cell phone.

 

" What's your emergency?" ,-asked the operator, "Hello?" 

 

Midoriya strapped all four men with multiple garbage bags he found in the alley. "Looks like they didn't use their quirks."

 

"This is probably why, for all quirk users without a license,  will receive heavy consequences some penalties may include prison, marked for misconduct and certain jobs will not make you legible to register." ,-Kara read out a section of the law.

 

"So they can get a lesser punishment if they don't use their powers.That's quite odd." ,-said Izuku leaving the phone in the alley. A police cruiser came in to check sometime later and picked up the five robbers with their weapons next to them.

 

**——————————————**

***Warps back***

 

"Where have you been?" ,-asked Jirou with a mix of concern and anger. 

 

"Sorry, there was some business I had to attend to." ,-he said teleporting back in front 0f the corner store.

 

"You better not have been anything crazy." ,-she aid 

 

"Yeah...yeah, let's get you home." ,-said Izuku grabbing Jirou and carries her.

 

"Is this really necessary!" ,-said Kyoka embarrassed teleporting back to her home.  

 

"Maybe." ,-said Midoriya opening another portal.

 

**————————————————————**

 

***Several.....several light-years away in the same universe***

Part of the Covenant fleet also encountered the strange phenomenon taken to another universe during the Battle of Reach. 

One Covenant Super Cruiser, Cov 4 battleships, 6 Cov battlecruisers, 5 Cov COV Destroyers, 10 Cov frigates, 7 Cov carriers surrounded by 20 Cov Corvettes.

 

**Aboard the Super Cruiser Sangeli:** We have made contact with the Covenant, but something is strange.

 

**Sangheili Captain** : What is it?

 

**Sangheili Navigator** : It seems that they don't know our fleet exists. 

 

**Sangheili Captain** : Maybe it was because of that strange phenomenon that we stumble upon before. Proceed with caution, we don't want any unnecessary casualties. 

 

**Brute** : Grrr! I want to fight those weakling humans!

 

**Sangheili Captain** : Calm down you will have your time. But now we need to convince the High Charity to mass-produce and build up the Covenant army and send a frontal assault towards the human race. How close are we to them? 

 

**Sangheili Navigator** : Just two light years away.

**Sangheili Captain** : Excellent...

* * *

 


End file.
